Let My Brother Go
by lunathesta
Summary: Edmund is captured and used to bring the Witch back to life, who the tortures him. Peter, Susan, and Lucy are desperately trying to rescue him, and the Witch begins eliminating the Pevensies, one by one. Set in Prince Caspian. This is my first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

A Need for Help

Edmund ran threw the door of the turret slamming it behind him and baring it with his flashlight. He backed against the wall of the turret. He could see the men on the other side trying to break down the door and they would manage it soon. He looked over the wall- it was a sheer drop. No getting off that way.

The solders broke the door and came pouring out. Edmund drew his sword and prepared to fight.

Parrying the first blow, he killed the first soldier with the ease he had learned in his past life. Three soldiers fell at his blows, but he was not so lucky with the fourth. While he was dueling one another hit him over the head with a hilt. Edmund sank to his knees, gasping and felt the cold sword point on his neck.

_Their trying to capture me alive! _he thought, _Why?… _


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wiped the sweat of his brow and continued to duck the arrows flying at him. This wasn't going to work. He couldn't beat Miraz now. _Susan's right. I'm fighting this more for me than for Narnia.. _He was about to call for a full retreat, when he herd shouting from the walls.

"WE GOT ONE!" some one yelled from above. "FALL BACK!" The arrows stopped falling. Out of instinct, Peter looked around. Lucy was at the How, he hadn't let her come. Susan was at his right, Edmund was on the tower…Peter did a double take. Edmund wasn't on the tower. He couldn't see Edmund at all. Then a scream split the air.

"Peter! Help! Please! PETER!" It was Edmund. Edmund was screaming. Peter whirled around and saw several men attempting to tie his brother to a horse. Leaping on his own, Peter took off after them.

"Edmund! I'm coming!"

Peter never got the chase. The soldier riding with Edmund spun his horse around and pressed a dagger to Edmund neck. Peter froze. With a last desperate effort, Edmund screamed "ASLAN! LUCY MUST SEE-" But the man slapped a hand over his mouth.

"If you want your brother back alive," he sneered, "do not follow me." Peter had no choice. The last he could see of his only brother has he was taken away was the raw terror in his brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund groaned and turned over, or at least, tried to turn over. He couldn't really move at all tied to the horse.

He didn't blame Peter for his situation, but trusted that Aslan would save him. Aslan had saved him in the past, if he chose to save Edmund now, that would be up to him.

It wasn't long before they rode into Miraz's south castle. As they traveled under the gate, Edmund shivered at a drop in temperature the likes of which he hadn't felt since he entered the Witch's castle so long ago.

Several soldiers surrounded the horse, and cut him loose. Edmund hit the ground with a rather sickening thud, but was only down for a second before he was pulled to his feet by his hair and frog marched him down the hall. Edmund kept his head down, until a horribly familiar voice made him look up.

"Hello Edmund dear, did you miss me?"

It was the White Witch.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hi everyone, this is Luna:_

_Sorry about the short chapters! I'd love to have a writing partner, I can send them the chapters, they can expand and send them back, and I'll publish them. If your interested, e-mail me at:_

_I'll update soon!_

_-Luna_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, you got me!" Lucy cried as the small centaur touched the small of her back. To keep the little ones in the camp from thinking about the raid on the castle, and wondering if their fathers (and some mothers) had survived, Lucy had agreed to play tag with them. Now, though, she realized just how hard it is to play tag with a half-horse.  
"Maybe we should play something else." She laughed, the other children nodding in approval. They had been beaten soundly by the centaur youth repeatedly for the past half hour. "What about hide-and-go-seek?" Just then, in the distance, a horn blew. All thoughts of games were abandoned, as the children ran to the road to welcome the raid party back. However, as they crested the hill, a hush fell over the group.  
"There's so few." Lucy said in dismay to Trufflehunter. The badger nodded mournfully, unable to speak. As the party entered the camp, Lucy spotted Peter walking at the head of the group with Susan and Caspian. Edmund wasn't there, and the looks on their faces told Lucy they had lost more than the battle.  
"Peter, what happened?" Lucy asked as they reached her. "Where's Edmund?"  
"We lost him." Peter said.  
"What?" Lucy said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You mean Edmund is…"  
"He's not dead, Lucy." Susan said, wrapping her arms around her little sister. "Miraz's men captured him. They wanted him alive for some reason, so they won't hurt him. It would be anti-productive."  
Lucy nodded. Though it could be annoying sometimes, Susan's logical approach to situations could be comforting at times. Oh poor Edmund! She thought.  
"Peter, this has gone on long enough!" Lucy exclaimed, turning to her older brother. "I have to go see Aslan!"  
Peter bristled as he thought of Edmund's desperate cry, "Aslan! Lucy must see-" See what? Aslan hadn't been seen for 1,300 years. Maybe the Narnians were right, and he really had abandoned them.  
"No." Peter said finally.  
"But Peter-"  
"Lucy, the woods are dangerous. There are wild animals, and Telmarine soldiers, and I'm not going to let you wander around alone in there looking for a myth."  
"A myth!?" Lucy repeated, incredulously. "Aslan isn't a myth, Peter. You know that!"  
"Just a few days ago, we were a myth too, Peter." Susan said.  
"I said NO!" Peter yelled as he turned his back on his sisters. He was High King, and he wasn't going to change his mind just because his sisters didn't like it. "I've already lost Ed, Lucy." He said a little softer. "I'm not going to risk losing you too." With out another word, he walked away. If Peter had to be the voice of reason, then he would be.


	5. Chapter 5

"No…" Edmund whispered, staring in horror at the ice incased witch. "This isn't happening!" A little louder. "Y-you're dead! Aslan killed you!" By now Edmund was yelling.

"Oh, but it is happening, Edmund, dear." The White Witch said, a cruel smile playing at her lips. "The spell is nearly complete. All I need is one drop of blood. One drop, and I will again be truly alive. But I don't want just any blood to enable my return to the world of the living. I want yours, dear. My little traitor."

Her words stung like a whip, and Edmund pushed back against the arms of the soldiers holding him, trying to back away.

"No!" He screamed. "I won't let you!"

"You have no choice, dear." The Witch replied, her smile as cold as the ice surrounding it. "Bring me his blood!" She said, turning her attention to the soldiers.

Every fiber in Edmund's being struggled to break free, to stop this from happening. In desperation, he turned his attention to the men holding him.

"Stop!" He cried, trying to twist out of their grasps. "Why are you listening to her? Don't you realize what she is?" The soldier on Edmund's right side grabbed his hand, pulling a dagger from it's sheath on his hip. "Please!"

"Oh, Edmund, darling, stop making such a fuss." Jadis smirked over the boy's pleas. "It won't do you any good."

Edmund winced as the dagger slit his skin. In horror, he watched as the witch stretched her arm through the ice, toward his upright palm.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Edmund yelled, pulling back one more time desperately, but the soldier's grips held firm. It was too late.

A shock of ice cold energy streaked through Edmund's veins as soon as the Witch's hand made contact with his. Edmund screamed in pain and went limp, held up only by the guards on either side of him as the wall of ice exploded.

"Get him to his feet." The White Witch barked as she walked from it's shattered remains. The soldiers lifted Edmund to his feet where he stood, weakly, supported by their arms. "Thank you, Edmund, darling." The Witch smiled, caressing his face. Then, in a second, her expression changed. Edmund flew backward as the Witch smacked him. Hitting the wall, he fell to the ground, unmoving.

_Once again, huzzahs to my WONDERFUL partners who made this Chapter worthwhile._

_-Luna_


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sighed and leaned against the side of the broken stone table. Peter and Caspian had been arguing for hours, and Susan was trying to be a peacemaker. It didn't seem to help, though. "This is all your fault!" Peter yelled. "If you hadn't gone to avenge your father, all those men would be alive!" He avoided saying that his brother wouldn't have been taken either. Caspian didn't. "Stop trying to make it sound like it's all my fault! YOU were the one who ordered the attack in the first place! If we had stayed your brother would still be alive!"

Peter recoiled as if slapped.

"He's not dead!" He yelled. "How dare you even say it?"

"I say it because if it was my uncle's men who took him, then his chances aren't good."

"Edmund is NOT dead!" Peter yelled. "Why are you giving up on him so easily! You-" "Peter." Susan walked into between the two and looked into his eyes. "Peter," She said in a level voice. "Caspian, if we are going to have any chance to save Edmund, then now isn't a good time to be at each other's throats. We need to work together."

"You're right, Susan." Peter said. "We need to work together." He looked pointedly at Caspian. "And learn how to follow orders."

"Follow orders? I am the next king of Narnia!"

"And I'm the High King of Narnia."

And then they were fighting again.

"Okay, you know what?" Susan announced loudly. "I give up!" Angrily, she stalked over to Lucy. "Get your cloak."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to go find Aslan."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, my head." Edmund moaned as he came around. Adding to this, his left ribs felt bruised, and his right hand was screaming in pain. But, that was understandable, considering that the last thing Edmund remembered was being thrown cut open then against the wall by the White Witch. He looked at his hand, and found that the cut the soldier had made had stopped bleeding, but was still dark and ugly-looking. Edmund groaned again. She was back. The very idea that had given him nightmares for the first few months after the Pevensies got back to Finchley.

Feeling nauseous, Edmund sat up. It was then that he discovered the iron collar fastened around his neck, connected by a thick chain to two empty thrones, one made of stone, the other, ice. It didn't take much for Edmund to guess the who ice throne belonged to. He shuddered. Edmund glared at the chain, seeing it as the summing up of all his situation.

_Like I'm a pet. _He thought grimly. _Some prize pet worth showing off. Some king I am._

The throne room door slammed, pulling Edmund from his thoughts. The White Witch stalked crossing quickly towards the thrones and Edmund a look of murder on her face, and Edmund felt a shiver of complete terror run down his spine. He'd had seen her look like that before, and by instinct, he raised his right arm up as protection from the Witch's temper. However, she simply reached down, grabbing his arm in her vice-like grip. With a sickening crack, the bone broke. That done, she unlocked his chains, and glared at him. Then the glare slowly turned to a smile; a cold, cruel one.

"Come on, Edmund." The White Witch said over Edmund's cries of pain. "We're going to visit your family." Reaching over, took his unbroken arm and dragged the injured boy from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"But Susan," Lucy said as she followed her clearly aggravated sister through the How. "They aren't exactly going to just let us walk out."

"We're queens, Lucy." Susan replied. "They can't exactly just stop us either."

However, the satyr at the door thought differently.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," He said, moving to block the door. "But High King Peter said no one in, no one out."

Susan looked the young warrior up and down, appraisingly.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Triddens, Your Majesty."

"Do you believe in Aslan, Triddens?"

The satyr looked down, pondering. Eventually, he nodded.

"Well, then, Triddens, I am really appreciative that you are taking my brother's orders to heart, but it is Aslan that my sister and I are going to see." Susan looked Triddens in the eye and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Please, Mr. Triddens." Lucy said, and the satyr's will broke. Checking to see if anyone was watching, he stepped to the side.

"Don't let anyone see you."

------

Reepicheep cleared his throat, waiting for the two royal boys to stop fighting. They didn't.

"Excuse me, Your Highnesses." Still no response. "Excuse me!"

Peter and Caspian looked over, startled.

"Oh, Reepicheep," Peter said, slightly surprised. "How long have you been standing there?"

"No longer than a minute, my liege." The mouse replied. "However, I was wondering if one of you, perhaps, asked the queens to run an errand for you, as one of my mice witnessed them preparing a horse."

Startled, Caspian and Peter looked at each other, and wordlessly ran from the room., their quarrel forgotten. Reepicheep was left alone.

"I'll take that as a 'No, I didn't'."

------

"Susan, look!" Lucy cried as they rode away. Susan turned to see her brother and Caspian standing at the door of the How. Quickly, she reigned the horse.

"We're going to go find Aslan!" She yelled, holding her hunting horn above her head to show them she had it.

"Sue," Peter yelled back. "Just be careful!"

"We will!" And with that, they were gone, lost in the trees.

"Your sister is a sneaky one." Caspian said, turning to Peter. "She stole that horn right off my belt."

"She's something, isn't she?"

Together, the two boys turned back into the How, neither noticing the Telmarine soldier slinking back into the woods. This was news that his king would like to hear.

_Hi all! Thank you for still reading as time goes on. The reason for time between chapters is simple: School. My Co-writers need encouragement, so I'm going to do something I've never done before. I'm going to ask you for revews. If you don't have time, there's no need to leave one, but If you could send in ideas and encouragement for my Co-writers, I'd be much sooo happy. Thank You!_

_-Luna_

_P.S. The sooner my Co-writers finish Chapter 9, the sooner I'll publish it, so If they read all the reviews..._

_-L _


	9. Chapter 9

_His eyes are like ice. _Edmund thought as he looked at Miraz. _Ice and fire. This man is mad!_

"I will ask you one more time," Miraz growled. "What is my nephew planning?"

"I don't know!" Edmund insisted. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Edmund barely saw the fist before it hit him.

"I'm losing patience, boy." Miraz spat "Because of your age, I have gone easy on you, but if you continue to evade my questions, no one will be able to save you from my wrath. What are the Narnians planning?"

Edmund just glared, eyes slightly glazed with pain. Not only had the punch hurt, but the force had jarred his broken arm, moving it from the slightly less painful position it had been in. However, he said nothing.

With a frustrated growl, Miraz nodded to the two soldiers that stood by the door. The men moved forward, yanking Edmund from his chair. Taking turns, the two of them littered the boy with punches, until, unable to stand, Edmund fell.

"Aslan, save me!" he cried as he hit the floor.

"What's this?" asked a cold voice. All in the room turned to see the White Witch gliding toward Edmund. "You dare call on him here, in this castle?" She asked. "Aslan abandoned you, Edmund, and the sooner you admit it, the better you will survive in the cruel world that Narnia has become." Reaching down, she gently placed her hand under Edmund's chin, lifting his head. "I say this for your own good, Edmund, darling." Disgusted, Edmund shrank back, as if her cold touch burned him. "Have it your way, then."

Suddenly business like, the White Witch turned from Edmund to face Miraz.

"As for you," She sneered, "I said you could interrogate the boy, not beat him to death. We have no idea how useful he could be in the future. I've learned that High King Peter will pay dearly for the life of his brother."

"Beat him to death?" Miraz spat. "Hardly. I was merely attempting to loosen his tongue. Besides, his worst injury is the broken arm that _you _gave him."

"Regardless," the witch retorted, "You would to well to obey my orders, King Miraz."

"_Your_ orders!?! Need I remind you that, in return for your resurrection, you swore to use your powers-"

"To help you defeat the Narnians, and your nephew, ensuring your place as King. I know. That is what I'm trying to do."

As they argued, Edmund tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, thinking frantically. He had to find a way out of this mess to warn Peter.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Miraz snapped.

"Sir, one of the spies you dispatched to the How has returned."

All in the room stiffened.

"Send him in, immediately!"

A Telemarine soldier with shifty eyes slid into the room.

"Your Majesty," He said smoothly, "The queens of old have left their stronghold to search for Aslan."

"What?" The White Witch barked sharply. "Alone?"

The soldier nodded. With a scowl, the Witch turned to Miraz.

"Under no circumstances must you allow the queens to find Aslan. Do you understand?"

"Fully."

_Thank you all for staying with me through all of what I've written so far. I hope you like the story._

_I have a _big_ problem. Because of school, both of my writing partners have had to quit. I need a new writing partner! The story cannot go on without one. I will have to stop here and never publish the next chapter. So please, I BEG OF YOU! If you like my story, this is a chance to help me write it. Untill I get a partner, I will wait. _

_-Luna  
_


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh no!" shouted Lucy, spotting the Telmarine soldiers now following them. There were five of them, and they had much faster horses. So Susan made a snap decision, one of those decisions that usually made everyone tremble in fright She jumped off the horse.  
"What are you doing?!?" Lucy yelled, reining in the horse. She felt sick, and didn't want Susan to leave  
"Don't stop! GO! I'll stop them. GO! GO! GO!" Susan slapped the horse and it took off again, just as the men rode into the clearing. She drew her bow. There was a buzzing sound as she fired, and one man fell. Another doged her first arrow, but her second was quick enough to pin him off his horse. Two more went down in a similar manner. But the last one was too quick. Susan tripped and fell backwards, fumbling for the horn. Then she felt a sharp pain. She screamed as the man shot her in the chest. Then she blew the horn. Suddenly the man on the horse looked down to see a sword coming out of his chest. He fell dead. Caspian stood behind him.

"You blew..." he began, then spotted Susan. "Susan!" He lifted her up in his arms.

"Caspian..." she murmured, then reached up as if to touch is face. Susan wondered how much time they might have had together. "…good bye…." Caspian knew beyond a doubt she would live. But then the last breath came. She didn't make it. She went limp in his arms.  
"NO!" He shouted, but it was too late. She was gone. Susan Pevensie died in Caspian's arms.

Caspian felt his heart break in two. "No..." he murmured mournfully in denial. She couldn't be dead...she couldn't... Caspian felt a a tear roll down his cheek. A few seconds later he was weeping silently. He wanted to believe she wasn't dead but it wasn't possible. She was just so limp...  
He wanted to bring her back but he didn't know how that was possible. Was it possible? He felt himself unsure of anything at the moment. Except, maybe, the fact that she was dead. He wondered what Peter would do once he found out about Susan's...death. Caspian didn't linger on the thought long; he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. It didn't matter to him right now. He was too crushed.

Brushing his fingers across her cold lips, he wondered how on earth he was going to get through the night.

_I would like to thank the many people who helped me with this story. Without you, this would never be possable._

_-Luna_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone._

_If you all want to kill me for not updating, and the updating with a super short chapter, I don't blame you. I have to say that my heart is no longer in this story, and I am out of ideas. I no longer have any help in writing it, and I don't know if I should go on or stop. So please tell me. Tell me if I should continue, or drop the story. Thank you for reading, it's really nice of you. _

_enjoy._

_-Luna  
_

Chapter 11

There was a shout from one of the sentries outside and Peter glanced up from the map on his table.

"King Peter!" the fawn shouted. "There's a messenger approaching! He waves the white flag!"

"Bring him in to my tent...." Peter replied, wondering why Miraz would send a message to him now. A small, skimpy man was let in through the tent flap and Peter surveyed him carefully. He stood nervously, shifting from one foot to another before unrolling a piece of parchment.

"Greetings, High King Peter, Enemy of our war," he began. He glanced around the small hut a moment before continuing. "I will not be formal in my discussing with an enemy. I have something you hold very dear within my grasp. You must either surrender or agree to single combat with King Miraz of Telmar, I will end the life of your brother, King Edmund." The man took a sharp breath and waited for a response from the High King.

Peter lept to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process_. _

_ Aslan, no_! he cried in his mind.

The messenger read the final piece. "You have 10 hours to respond. Signed: Jadis, Queen of Narnia."

Peter gasped, his insides shuddering at the name.

"You've made a mistake!" He said, hopefully. "Jadis is dead. She was from the land of old, as am I."

"And, like you, she has returned." The man said. "Through the blood of your brother. Such a sweet boy."

Peter felt his blood boil as the man talked about his brother.

"You may return to her then!" He shouted. "I will send my reply within the given time."

The man left right away and Peter slumped against the Stone Table.

Poor, poor Edmund. For once, Peter wished Caspian were here. He knew the customs of these people better then he did.

Where had Caspian gone anyway? Peter sat up and looked around. He assumed Susan had called him. He began to worry about her. He wished he'd let Lucy go sooner. Peter put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi all! I decided I WILL finish this story. It's a lot more fun for me then I thought. I need ideas, but if you have them DO NOT LEAVE THEM AS REVIEWS!!!! PM them to me, as I am being VERY secreative about the plot. On with the Chapter!_

_-Luna_

Chapter 12

Lucy galloped through the forest, her chest heaving as tears streaked down her cheeks. She had heard Susan scream, and she feared the worst. And yet there were still more men behind her! She looked carefully.....no men, just a man. Still, his horse was far faster then her own. _Come on... _she urged the horse, knowing that speed meant life. The man drew closer, almost level with her now. She looked over quickly to her other side...and saw a flash of gold! Her horse took a sharp corner and then halted abruptly, rearing on it's hind legs and tossing Lucy to the ground. Aslan, the Great Lion, stood before her. The Telmarene soldier fell off his horse and ran in terror for his life.

The Queen stood shakily. The Lion stood proud and majestic, a top a stone ledge, his golden fur shimmering in the bright sunlight.

"Aslan!" Lucy shrieked and scampered through the forest to him.

The lion laughed, a deep purring sound from deep within him, and nuzzled Lucy affectionately.

"It is good to see you, young one," he said with a smile as he allowed the girl to hug him.

"Oh Aslan!" Lucy murmured into his mane. "Edmund is gone and I left Susan! We were trying to find you!"

"I know, dear one," Aslan replied. "I must tell you this now. Your sister and Edmund are asleep, dear child." Lucy was puzzled.

"I do not understand, Aslan." she said slowly. "Why are they asleep?"

"Dear one, Susan and Edmund are dead."

Lucy gasped. "No!" she pleaded, "Please! Tell me it is not so!" She began to cry.

"Yes, dear one. But come, we must go back to Peter. He should know by now."

Lucy nodded and climbed upon the great Lion's back. "And now, I think our friends have slept long enough!" He threw his head back and let out an earth-shaking roar that seemed to fill every nook and cranny of the great forest. The trees swayed ominously and together, the child and lion took off.

***

Peter sat at the table, writing his reply to Jadis, when the door at the top of the stairs slowly opened. Peter looked up. Caspian stood at the top of the stairs with a limp figure in his arms. The figure wore a long, green dress, and had a curtun of dark hair. There was only one person it could be. _NO! Please! Anything but that! _Peter's mind begged as he stood up.

"Susan."

Peter bairly heard Caspian's words. He cradeled the limp figure in his arms and sobbed. Where was Aslan now?


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all! This is Luna. Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter. I was grounded. Ugh. This is the longest chapter yet! As always, read and review! _

_-Luna  
_

Edmund blinked blood out of his eyes. He could only just open them because blood had dried on the lids while he was unconscious. His eyelashes ripped out as he forced them open. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark blue tent. He wasn't chained anymore, but he was guarded. He could see the armored silhouettes of two men outside. He stood slowly, every muscle of his body aching. What was going on again? Then he remembered. Miraz had whacked him over the head with a club. He winced, placing a finger tenderly on a lump under his hair. He shivered, and realized that someone had changed him, so he was now wearing a snow white tunic and pants of the same color. Some blood from his numerous cuts had bled on to the fabric, and it showed clearly. He realized bitterly it was this way so that Peter could see how badly he was hurt. He picked up a few handfuls of dirt and rubbed then into the fabric over the bloody spots. Now his brother would not see how badly he was hurt.  
His ears pricked up. He was identifying the familar and horrifying sound of the Witch's voice. Quickly he lay back down and pretended he was still out cold. The witch stormed outside his tent, he could tell even with his eyes shut because she was yelling. There was a man's voice, Edmund recognized it as Miraz's, and it was yelling a well, though in a slightly more subdued manner, as if he was still afraid of the towering woman that stood before him. Edmund did not blame him.  
"How _DARE _he disagree with my argument!!!" The witch fumed.  
"I presume that Caspian suggested the strategy!" Miraz yelled right back.  
"Obviously." The words were low and dangerous. "He wants to protect his sweet little brother." Edmund's eyes snapped open. What had Peter done?  
The witch threw the curtain of his tent aside, and he squeezed his eyes shut again. She didn't seem to care if he was awake or not. She lifted him and dragged him to his spot between the two thrones again. She chained him, and smacked him across the face. Edmund couldn't help but wince.  
"Ah. I knew he was awake." The witch sneered coldly. Miraz shoved a document under Edmund's nose. Edmund read it. It was written in his brother's beautiful longhand.  
_Jadis,  
Understanding that you have established Miraz as the new king of Narnia,  
you must have him follow the the traditions that will make him worthy to  
rule his kingdom with an iron fist. I, High King Peter of Narnia, challenge  
Miraz to single combat tomorrow at dawn. The winnings will be the fate of  
Narnia, and that of my brother. And Aslan help me, if you have hurt him, I  
will rip you apart.  
Signed,  
Peter, High King of Narnia.  
_ Edmund smiled, and the witch punched him in the chest, cracking a rib. Edmund gasped, and collapsed on the floor, awake but stunned. More blood appeared on his tunic.  
Suddenly, shouting was herd outside in the camp. The witch's head snapped up, and Edmund looked around to see Caspian mounted on a horse and riding furiously into the camp. _NO! _Edmund thought desperately. _He'll get himself killed!_ But Caspian rode right up to his uncle and looked him in the eyes. Miraz's were calm, but Caspian's were furious.  
"Ahh. Welcome Caspian." Miraz sneered.  
"Uncle." Caspian's voice was choked with anger, but he kept it in control.  
"I cold have you killed now, you know." Miraz drawled.  
"But where wold be the glory in that?" Caspian countered.  
"Agreed." The witch's icy voice interrupted the interaction. She stood, and Caspian's face blanched. Clearly, even after all that had been said, he did not expect the legendary White Witch. The witch's large skirt was in front of Edmund, hiding him from Caspian's vision. Bravely, Caspian turned his horse and faced the witch.  
"I can only hope that my uncle suffers what he has inflicted upon King Peter. Because-" turning again to his uncle, "if Peter does not kill you on the morrow, I will." And at the feet of Miraz he threw a bloodstained Telmarine arrow. He turned to the soldiers of Miraz, now addressing them. "Your leader, The great King Miraz-" He swept his hand, acknowledging Miraz, "will do anything to win. Many of you know that he is always victorious in great battles." Many of the men nodded, and Miraz looked a his nephew , wondering why he was rallying the enemy troops. "But how many of you know that, among other things, he will resort the killing of children. Young girls, no older then 16. Young girls of the enemy, no older then some of your daughters. That is the man you follow." some of the men looked at each other, and there was whispering in the crowd. Caspian addressed his uncle a final time. "You will pay for what you men did to Susan with your life. Weather Peter kills you, or I do."  
At the last comment, Edmund's eyes had gotten huge. He began to tremble. There could be only one meaning to his words. Miraz had killed....Susan. "No..." he whispered. The witch smiled and stepped away, so that Caspian could now see Edmund, sitting with one of his arms wrapped around his legs. The other one hung limply, obviously broken. The white tunic served it's purpose, if it could even be called white anymore. More like blood red. He was covered in bruises. Caspian's eyes widened dramatically when he saw Edmund. _'Aslan' _He mouthed. "What have you done to him?" He yelled at Miraz. Miraz smiled a coldly cruel smile. Caspian looked again at Edmund. Tears were pouring down his cheeks, cutting tracks through dirt and blood. His eyes me Caspian's and the prince saw that their lights had died. Whatever fire had once passionately filled Edmund, King of Narnia, had vanished. Caspian nodded to him, then rode away.  
The witch crossed to Edmund. "So Edmund, dear, what do you think of Aslan now? Now that he has let you sister die at my command. And what do you think of me?"  
Edmund looked up at her. "I hate you." he whispered.  
"Good." replied the witch.

_  
_


End file.
